This invention relates to a passive arrow retainer adapted to be mounted to an archery bow particularly useful for retaining an arrow near a proper position for shooting from the bow.
In order to properly and accurately shoot an arrow from an archery bow, it is necessary to insure that the arrow is resting at a predetermined position with respect to the bow. Modern archery bows are provided with a horizontally extending arrow rest which the arrow bears against prior to release. Arrow rests are designed to minimize their interference with the arrow and its fletchings as the arrow is released. Accordingly, arrow rests are typically no more than a flat platform or post which requires that the archer carefully position the arrow on the rest.
Sometimes it is difficult for an archer to maintain the arrow on the arrow rest. For example, beginner archers sometimes fail to exert the proper force on the arrow nock by the releasing fingers to maintain the arrow in the proper position. Even experienced archers encounter difficulties in this regard. Bow hunters are often required to wait for prolonged periods of time before shooting only to find that when the game finally appears they have failed to insure that the arrow is properly positioned with respect to the bow. Often hunters must move through brush which can cause the arrow to be moved from its proper position. Thus, archers would benefit from an arrow guide which maintains the arrow in a position near the arrow rest. Such a device would simplify archery for beginners and would reduce fatigue of hunters and help ensure that hunters are ready to draw and release the arrow when game appears.
In accordance with this invention, an arrow retainer is provided which is attachable to an archery bow and serves to maintain the arrow in close proximity with the arrow rest. The arrow retainer according to this invention is easy to use and does not interfere with the release or free flight of the arrow. Furthermore, the arrow retainer can be integrated with an arrow rest. Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.